


Made of Love

by alexXing



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kissing, M/M, i honestly dont know what im doing, one day i will figure out these tags, they watch shows, very cute, very mild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 22:43:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3586770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexXing/pseuds/alexXing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boyfriends who started watching a show but ended up kissing instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Made of Love

Sometimes Iwaizumi wonders how he got to be with someone as good of a boyfriend as Sugawara. He does so especially when watching fictional happy couples. Not that he'd ever tell that to the person in question.

Iwaizumi wonders what he must have done in his past life for destiny to bless him so.

"Hajime?"

He gives a thankful sigh and wipes away a single tear. He really is thankful for Sugawara.

"Hajime, you're missing the best part!"

He opens slowly opens one eye and then the other. There he is. The actual angel that is his boyfriend.

"Hajime, I know you're emotional about this, but at least keep watching!"

Iwaizumi tears his gaze from Sugawara's gorgeous eyes to the flickering screen in front of him. Something is happening. He can see that. Someone is rapping. He wonders who it is.

"You missed so much because you had to cry! You could have just told me to pause the video!"

This catches his attention. His eyes snap back to where his boyfriend sits next to him. "What do you mean I had to cry? I wasn't crying!"

His words earn him a punch to the shoulder.

"Yeah, sure you weren't. It's not like I heard you sobbing."

Iwaizumi frowns, a crease forming between his brows. He remembers the silver-haired male talking about how Kageyama would do the same when in thought. He frowns more. "See?", he says.

"Whatever.", Sugawara shrugs, leans in a bit closer and rests an arm on the other's chest. "Do you want me to rewind so you can see the fight scene?"

"Fight scene? Who's fighting?"

Sugawara rolls his eyes and furrows his brows. He clears his throat once before he opens his mouth and speaks, in a voice deeper than his usually is (he's imitating Iwaizumi, but he still can't quite get the voice right), "See?"

Iwaizumi gives a gentle nudge to his shoulder.

"If you had told me to pause, you wouldn't have missed it."

Iwaizumi gives a sigh.

"Fine.", he says and huffs loudly, "I may have teared up a _little_ bit."

His boyfriend laughs as he rewinds the video to just shortly before Iwaizumi teared up just a _little_.

"Alright, ready? Don't start crying this time!"

"Oh, shut up.", Iwaizumi says.

Sugawara hits play and they get to witness a tearful reunion once more. Iwaizumi may feel himself tear up just a _little_ again, but there's no way he would admit that.

"Hajime, are you crying again?"

He sniffles. "No, I'm not."

He can hear his boyfriend snicker, and he can picture the grin on his face, despite not looking at him. "Stop laughing.", he says.

"Nah."

"Oh, come on!", he huffs, "You cried too!"

"Mhm.", Sugawara hums and places a hand on Iwaizumi's cheek, making him look into those eyes of his, "At least I admit it."

Sugawara leans in a bit, smile on his lips and Iwaizumi's eyes keep darting from those lips to his boyfriend's honey-colored eyes. He swallows. The other reaches to wipe away a single (the only) tear that had made its way onto Iwaizumi's cheek.

"Want me to kiss away your tears like Sapphire did to Ruby?"

Iwaizumi looks away fast enough to not see the grin that is for sure on his boyfriend's lips right now.

Very, very faintly he nods.

"Alright."

He feels Sugawara lean in more than he sees it. Feels the warm puffs of breath on his skin, and he can't stop himself from fixing his gaze back to his boyfriend.

When he kisses him it's not on the cheek, or to kiss away the tears at all. He kisses him on the lips, both of those soft hands cupping his face.

Iwaizumi really can't say he minds.

**Author's Note:**

> theyre watching steven universe for all of you who were wondering
> 
> (if you ship this ship please contact me at http://mxmxntomori.tumblr.com/ im so desperate to talk about iwasuga)


End file.
